


The Con-Artist And The Merman

by Tachi_Sakon



Series: Great Pretender AU’s [2]
Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Dorks in Love, Duchess Cynthia, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Little Mermaid Elements, Mermaid Abigail, Merman Makoto, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, human Laurent, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: A con artist and a merman— a pretty odd couple don’t you think?Alternatively, the story of the merman‘s Edamura Makoto and the con artist’s Laurent Thierry livesOR: In which Laurent’s talents are bringing down villains, charming ladies and fucking with Makoto
Relationships: Abigail Jones/Cynthia Moore (Great Pretender), Edamura Makoto & Abigail Jones, Edamura Makoto & Cynthia Moore, Edamura Makoto & Laurent Thierry, Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Great Pretender AU’s [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982387
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	The Con-Artist And The Merman

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up cause here we gOOO

If you were to ask Edamura Makoto what the worst part of being a merman and dating a human was, he would answer like this:

_“Humans are noisy and selfish! They don’t care about anything and don’t listen to anything. And the human that I unfortunately had the horror of meeting and getting together with is a perverted moron!”_

_“He always asks to touch my tail and tries to rip off some of my scales! I bet he just wants to sell them and make money off me! That’s why he’s dating me, for personal gain like the selfish pig he is!”_

Now, this doesn’t mean that Makoto sees all humans this way. He just happens to have a bias towards his partner, nothing personal. Plus he knew of one other in his pod that happened to be in a similar situation to his. His friend Abbie was dating a human woman named Cynthia. In Makoto’s opinion they made a cute couple; the way Cynthia took care of Abbie was absolutely adorable.

“Oh, I almost forgot..” Makoto hummed as he placed a finger on his chin, tilting his head to the side as his maroon tail swished lazily from side to side. “Isn’t he supposed to meet me here today?”

Heaving a sigh, the merman leaned back on the rock he had seated himself on and crossed his arms behind his neck, closing his eyes and letting the bright sun beat down on his pale skin hoping to get at least a small tan, his tail swishing slowly in the water. Perhaps he hadn’t noticed, but Makoto had ended up drifting off and falling asleep under the sun, only to be awoken by a familiar voice yelling his name and the roaring of a motor boat’s engine sounding closer and closer.

“Edamame, Edamame!” 

“Hi! Edamame-Kun!”

Waking with a start, Makoto shot up and flailed wildly, tail flickering nervously and eyes wide as his head swiveled back and forth, looking for a face to match with the voice. Relaxing as his brown eyes landed on the boat nearing him, a blonde man waving wildly at him and a red haired woman standing behind him with a smile, waving as well. Makoto grimaced, “Geh, it’s the moronic con-merchant!”

Pouting, the blonde man shook his head at Makoto. “Now, now, don’t be that way, Edamame!” He pouted wagging a finger at him. “I know you missed me!”

“No way in hell!”Makoto screamed, making an ‘x’ over his chest with his arms and shaking his head, cheeks slightly dusted red. “Don’t get so full of yourself, you french bastard!”

“Oh, you wound me so!” The blonde wailed as the boat came to a halt beside the rock atop the water.

“Shut the fuck up!” Makoto hissed glaring at the frenchman with all his might. “I hope you fall off and drown!”

“Oh, Edamame..”

“It’s _Edamura_! Get it right you stupid con artist!”

“No, _Edamame_ ~”

Makoto groaned, exasperated, and gave up on fighting with his boyfriend. They’ve been dating for almost three years and he still calls him ‘ _Edamame_ ’, even though Makoto had long— begrudgingly— come to terms with the fact that Laurent was doing this just to rule him up, saying that he was ‘ _too cute not to bother’._

“Geez, whatever.” Makoto sighed as Cynthia giggled and stepped out from behind Laurent, making her way into the rock and settling down across from the merman. “Do what you want.”

Laurent smirked at Makoto and quirked an eyebrow as he too made his way from the boat and stepped onto the rock, sitting as close to Makoto as possible. “Oh I will, Edamame~” he sang, wrapping an arm around the merman’s warm shoulders. “That goes without saying!”

“You better not be thinking of anything erotic, you damn pervert.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it!”

( ** ~~ _Translation: Of course I am_~~**.)

Makoto rolled his eyes at Laurent and turned to Cynthia with a sheepish smile. “Hey Cynthia-San,” he offered nervously. “How are you?”

Cynthia returned Makoto’s smile like the beauty she was and giggled. “No need to be so formal, Edamame-Kun!” She assured the merman with the dainty wave of her hand. “And loosen up, its a nice day and we’re all good.”

Makoto nodded, “I-I suppose...” 

“Oh, are you nervous Edamame?”

“Eh?”

“Could it be that you’re too nervous to do anything with Laurent while I’m around?”

Makoto’s face immediately flushed redder than the pain of the motor boat. “Nononono!” He wheezed shaking his head wildly, his brown hair swishing, slapping Laurent’s chest. “You’ve.. you’ve got it all _absolutely wrong!_ ”

Cynthia hummed, tilting her head. “I have, you say?”

“ _Y-yes! Very wrong!_ ”

Laurent smirked at Makoto and leaned over, wrapping his other arm around the merman’s waist. “Hmm,” he teased watching with glee as Makoto’s face morphed into a pleasant crimson. “You’re embarrassed to show Cynthia what a lovely couple we are?” 

Makoto shook his head even faster, flailing in Laurent’s grip. “Hell no! We are not a ‘ _lovely couple’_ and I refuse to do that here!”

“And what’s _that_ , Edamame?”

Makoto squeezed his eyes shut in mortification. Unable to move his arms to raise his hands and cover his eyes, he was stuck closing them. “S-shut up, you shitty merchant!” He gasped. “Don’t fuck with me!”

Laurent laughed and pulled Makoto closer and took his chin on a hand before turning Makoto’s face to the side and positioning his lips by his ear, whispering, “It’s my favorite thing to do,” smirk widening as he felt the merman shudder before locking gazes with his boyfriend. “I though that I was a french bastard.”

Makoto glared hotly at Laurent. “You’re both!”

“Now that just isn’t fair, _mon cher!”_

Cynthia smiled as she watched the fruit of her questioning with soft chuckles. They were cute, but not as cute as her own little mermaid. Speaking of which:

“Edamame-Kun,” Cynthia asked, interrupting his banter with the blonde.

Makoto slapped Laurent’s hand, that had crept to cup his cheek, away andturned to her. “Yes?”

“Will Abbie be surfacing today?”

Makoto tilted his head as if in deep thought. “Hmm, I asked her if she wanted to come, but..” he trailed off, glancing up at Laurent and exchanging looks with him.

Cynthia motioned for the merman to keep going. “But?”

Lowering his head, the merman finished, “She said, and I quote, ‘ _You can tell those fuckers to go and jump into a lake! I ain’t goin’.’_

Cynthia resisted her urge to laugh out loud. That sounded just like the thing her mermaid would say. She imagined that an angry blush followed the words. “So she won’t be coming?”

Makoto shook his head, “No.” 

Cynthia sighed, “That’s too bad.”

“How unfortunate!” Laurent shook his head. “Now then, it’s time to do some catching up!” He unwrapped his arm from Makoto’s shoulder and wrapped both arms around the merman’s waist, pulling him into his lap.

“H-hey, stop it you perverted croissant!” Makoto yelled as Laurent hugged him tightly, nuzzling his nose against his bare back. “Let me go!”

“No!”

“But—”

“It’s been a week since I got to see you so let me enjoy my time with you, Makoto.” Laurent whispered.

“But, Cynthia-San..” Makoto began, gesturing at the woman perched across from them. “She’ll—”

Cynthia grinned at Laurent who winked at her from behind Makoto. “Don’t worry about me, Edamame-Kun,” she said with a wave of her hands, “go ahead and do what you want! I’m more than happy to enjoy the show~”

“You heard her,” Laurent hummed as he changed Makoto’s position so that he was draped across him, head turned and faces drawn together. “We can proceed without any worries, _mi amour._ ”

Makoto gaped at Laurent as the distance between them grew smaller and smaller. Just as their lips were about to touch, Makoto’s patience wore thin, giving out on his as he shoved his arms out and pushed Laurent’s face away from his.“Don’t fuck with me!”  
  


Laughter erupted from all around him and Makoto wanted nothing more than for a shark to eat him as he slammed his face against Laurent’s shoulder and punched his chest repeatedly with his fists, letting out mortified wails. 

_Why the hell did I ever get involved with this perverted croissant and walking grapefruit?!_


End file.
